


Burning

by Semebay



Series: Burning AU [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Firefighters, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-03
Updated: 2012-07-03
Packaged: 2017-11-09 02:56:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semebay/pseuds/Semebay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred and Arthur can never find time to lie down and relax between their time teaching students and fighting fires. Arthur, in a moment of annoyance, decides he's going to fix that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first part of the AU written. The prologue should be up in a couple days.

It was dark when Alfred was left alone in the station, and he cursed his luck. Being the new guy in the department royally sucked, mostly because he was left with cleanup duties when everyone else left. Rolling hoses alone and making sure that everything was in place was a major drag, and the knowledge that Arthur would be home waiting for him made the entire situation worse.

 

Arthur understood Alfred’s situation and it was a miracle, really. They hadn’t been together long, but in the short time they had spent with each other they had come to understand each other’s _quirks_. Like Arthur’s inability to go a day without tea, and Alfred’s inability to sit down for dinner if there was an emergency.

 

Considering how small their town was, it was a wonder how often Alfred missed meals and time with Arthur. There were always car accidents and the occasional fire that got in the way, and there were times that the only meal they would sit down for was a quick lunch at the school where Arthur taught history. Alfred would grab a sandwich from the nearby convenience store and pull a chair up to Arthur’s desk when the room was empty, and they would try to have some kind of conversation while watching the clock and waiting for students to feed back into the room.

 

Alfred cursed when he dropped the end of a hose on his foot and jumped back. He glared at the hose on the floor and kicked his foot before he grabbed it to roll back up again. As soon as the food had touched the table that night, his cell phone had started ringing to inform him that there was a house fire in the next town over. He had been the first at the station and was already the last to leave. The rest of the crew had left the chores to him, heartened by his smile and exclamations that heroes helped people (including coworkers) and that he would clean up.

 

Alfred hadn’t expected that he would be left completely alone. He also hadn’t thought about how late it had gotten. The digital clock that hung above a row of lockers blinked “2:15,” and Alfred groaned. He couldn’t count how many times he had returned home to find the food put away (his plates wrapped in aluminum foil and waiting for him to eat) and Arthur missing. Arthur was always in bed, tangled in the blankets on his side. Alfred would eat alone and rinse in the shower before he crawled in beside Arthur, his side of the bed always cold and Arthur always unaware that he had returned and settled in beside him.

 

It was going to happen again. Alfred cursed his poor luck and muttered under his breath. It would probably be at least three before he got to bed, even with how fast he was trying to pick up.

 

“Stupid hoses,” Alfred muttered, and he glanced back over his shoulder when the small door at the front of the station creaked open. He shivered and looked back at the hoses while he continued to roll them, and the door clicked shut.

 

“What’re you doing back?” Alfred asked, but it wasn’t one of the crew that answered him.

 

“It’s almost two-thirty in the morning. I wanted to see what you were doing.”

 

Alfred dropped the hose on his foot and cursed. He bent down and rubbed his boot as though he could actually relieve the throbbing caused by the impact.

 

Arthur paid no attention to him. He was too busy looking up at the fire truck that filled the garage and then he glanced around at the rest of the building. It was little more than a garage with an upstairs left over from when the station had kept firefighters in the building at all hours, prepared for any emergency. It wasn’t as majestic as it had once been. Lockers lined one wall and toolboxes the other, and though it was kept neat and orderly it felt as though it could become cluttered at any time.

 

“How was it?”

 

Alfred swallowed and stopped massaging his foot. He didn’t look at Arthur and instead continued rolling up the hose before him.

 

“Pretty bad. Lost the house, but we saved the barn.” Alfred tried to ignore how Arthur kept his distance and circled around the truck. “Had three towns there. Mother had problems with smoke inhalation, but she’ll be fine.”

 

“Oh.”

 

Alfred finished rolling the hose and lugged it to a bench. He dropped it on the bench and took a breath. He still had to pull off his gear and put it away before he could start the long drive home.

 

Then again, judging by Arthur’s presence, he might not want to go home. Alfred risked a glance at Arthur but couldn’t figure anything out. He didn’t know why Arthur had shown up and while he didn’t believe that Arthur would end things between them, he also didn’t think that Arthur liked how things between them were going.

 

Alfred sat down on the bench beside the hose and leaned forward to pull off his boots.

 

“Why didn’t you take those off earlier?”

 

Alfred shrugged and grunted when he managed to push off one boot, and Arthur walked over to him.

 

“Didn’t think of it.” Alfred pushed off the other boot. “Was trying to get everything put away.”

 

Alfred pushed the left strap of his suspenders off his shoulder, but Arthur reached forward to stop his hand.

 

“You always do chores alone after you’ve been out? Is that a new recruit thing?”

 

“I offered.” Alfred looked at his hand. Arthur hadn’t moved his own hand away.

 

“When was the last time we actually went to bed together?” Arthur pulled Alfred’s hand away from the strap and let it fall on Alfred’s lap. “I’m either grading papers or you’re out playing hero.”

 

Arthur was completely right. Like he usually was (something Alfred would never admit to). Alfred always went to sleep while Arthur graded papers, unable to stay up because of his schedule. Arthur had started collecting reports from his students and on the few nights he didn’t have anything to grade, Alfred was always gone.

 

“So why’re you here?” Alfred took the plunge. He didn’t want to know what would keep Arthur up past two in the morning when he made sure to be in bed at midnight or one at the latest. That Arthur had actually come to the station worried him even more, especially since Arthur still had classes to teach the following day.

 

“If you’re not coming home, I might as well meet you for once. What with all the times you come for lunch at the school.”

 

“Oh.” Alfred looked around. There were no chairs in sight that he could pull over, and having Arthur sit down on the bench beside him was just awkward. He glanced down at his hands and then raised his arms to the side.

 

Arthur stared blankly at him, and Alfred motioned him closer.

 

“Come on,” Alfred said. “Have a seat.”

 

Arthur was getting better at controlling how red his face became when he was embarrassed. Alfred only saw a slight tinge of pink on his cheeks before Arthur huffed and lowered himself so that he was seated awkwardly on Alfred’s legs. Alfred wrapped his arms around Arthur and pulled him closer, resting his chin on Arthur’s shoulder and shutting his eyes.

 

“Tired?”

 

“Mhmm.” Alfred nodded into Arthur’s shoulder.

 

Arthur patted Alfred’s back and chuckled. He ignored how Alfred slid his hands over his back, as though trying to warm it with the palms of his hands. Instead, he pressed his mouth against Alfred’s neck and left it there. He could feel Alfred’s skin burn beneath his lips and watched through narrowed eyes as he turned red.

 

“Arthur.”

 

Arthur moved his mouth slightly higher, moving closer to Alfred’s jaw while Alfred’s hands lowered down his back, reaching the hem of his shirt and pushing it up. Alfred ran his hands over Arthur’s skin, and Arthur sucked harder.

 

“I have to work tomorrow.”

 

“So do I.”

 

“The guys’ll see.”

 

“They’re adults. They know what happens in relationships.”

 

Alfred pushed Arthur back slightly and ignored the frown he received. “You never let me give you one.”

 

Arthur’s frown deepened. “Yes I do. You just don’t seem to understand the concept of “below the neck.” The school would rather I not display signs of _sexual deviancy_ to students.”

 

Alfred had been trying to avoid saying anything relating to sex outright, but Arthur certainly wasn’t helping. The “sexual deviancy” comment was enough to make him realize that the heat coursing through his lower body had little to do with the pants of his uniform that he had not yet removed.

 

“There’s a bed upstairs.”

 

“Is there a chance someone will walk in on us?”

 

“No.”

 

“Then why aren’t we using it?”

 

Arthur had a good point. A very good point. He returned to sucking on Alfred’s neck and was surprised when Alfred grabbed his legs and held him up while he stood.

 

Alfred wasn’t really sure what he was doing at that point in time Arthur had his arms wrapped around Alfred’s shoulders and his legs around his hips, but he was kind of heavy (especially when added to the awkwardness of the pants Alfred wore). Also, the sucking was really distracting. He was sure it would look like someone had hit him in the neck the following day because of all the marks.

 

Alfred was almost tempted to ask Arthur to walk up the steps with him, but was pretty sure that it would kill the mood. Which meant that he had to man up and carry Arthur up the narrow flight of stairs without putting him down. Alfred had carried people around before (all part of training), but training an injured or unconscious person was a lot easier than carrying someone that was sexually motivated.

 

Somehow Alfred managed it. He tripped a couple times and stubbed his toe once, but he somehow found his way to the top of the stairs with Arthur still kissing his neck (he had moved to the other side). The bed was in sight, and Alfred considered dumping Arthur on the bed. The downside to that thought was the fact that Arthur would probably put a stop to any and all sexual activities if it happens, so Alfred walked over and tried to gently lower him onto the bed usually reserved for people that were in serious need of sleep. The movement resulted in Alfred awkwardly falling onto the bed when Arthur sank into it and the sheets bunching up around them.

 

Arthur wasn’t at all fazed by the slight tumble. He loosened his legs from around Alfred’s hips and moved his hands to grab the suspender straps that he had stopped Alfred from removing. Arthur tugged Alfred forward and received a laugh before he covered Alfred’s mouth with his own.

 

Alfred managed to right himself somewhat and held himself up on knees and elbows while pinning Arthur to the bed. He broke the kiss only once to slide his hands under Arthur’s shirt and push it off over his head, and then Arthur pulled him right back down.

 

They really needed to fix their sleeping habits or something, because Alfred was seriously missing out.

 

Arthur pushed the straps off Alfred’s shoulders and down his arms, laughing when Alfred mistakenly moved both hands at the same time and fell forward. The straps were pushed away from Alfred’s arms and Alfred could feel a slight bulge in the front of Arthur’s pants. For a moment he wondered why it wasn’t bigger and why it had taken so long to notice, but then remembered he was still wearing the pants from his uniform. He awkwardly reached back with one hand to push them lower, and then switched to the other to push them the rest of the way off.

 

Alfred kicked the pants off the bed and before he had a chance to get back to kissing Arthur, Arthur had his hands on Alfred’s jeans and was unzipping them.

 

“Eager, are we?” Alfred’s breath caught when Arthur’s hands roughly pressed against his cock, and he swallowed.  

 

“Do you even remember the last time we had sex?” Arthur grumbled when he managed to push the jeans down and off. “It has been _forever_.”

 

“Yeah,” Alfred said. He was beginning to realize how long it had been and how long it was taking to actually get down to it. He balanced on one arm and used his other one to pop the button on Arthur’s jeans. Sadly Arthur was an uptight bastard and wore underwear, so there was still a layer between them.

 

Alfred batted away Arthur’s hands when he moved to push off his jeans completely, intent on doing it alone. When he passed over a pocket and felt a bulge, he reached in and pulled out a small tube of lube.

 

Arthur wasn’t quite as uptight as Alfred had thought.

 

“You planned this,” Alfred accused, but Arthur was far more interested in getting rid of his pants to care. Alfred dropped the tube on the bed beside Arthur and returned to his pants, pushing them down quickly. Arthur cursed at the sudden chill and narrowed his eyes.

 

“You still have your shirt on.”

 

“You have your underwear on,” Alfred shot back once he had pushed Arthur’s jeans off the bed.

 

“So do you!”

 

Alfred sat back and pulled his shirt off. He tossed it off the bed and didn’t bother waiting for Arthur to help pull off his underwear. The heat that gathered in his groin practically throbbed, and he was quickly becoming impatient. Arthur didn’t protest when he was stripped of underwear, though he did insist that Alfred “hurry the fuck up.”

 

Alfred grabbed the tube once more and popped the cover open. He poured lube on his hand without caring that it was getting on the sheets and pressed a finger into Arthur.

 

Arthur was quiet for maybe five seconds before he demanded that Alfred stop babying him and get on with it. Alfred took a moment to comply, setting the tube down and pressing another finger in.

 

Arthur was only temporarily sated. He moaned and arched his back, trying to adjust his position and force Alfred to go deeper.

 

Alfred silently refused to go deeper and Arthur complained again, _loudly_.

 

“Damn it, Alfred, get to it!” Arthur grabbed at Alfred’s shoulders and tried to adjust his position once more. “Don’t tell me you’re doing that bleeding _one, two, three and-_ “

 

Alfred pulled his fingers out and grumbled under his breath. He grabbed the tube once more and poured some lube onto his hands, then covered his cock in it quickly. He pumped quickly, wishing he had a little bit more time except that Arthur was _still_ complaining and it was better to get it over with.

 

Or not.

 

Alfred tossed the bottle aside and pushed in, stopping before he was in completely to marvel at the feeling. Arthur was tight and clenching around him, and his own cock was pulsing and his entire body was almost shivering in excitement and want.

 

“Will you hurry up?” Arthur asked, though the confidence that usually made his voice harsh had given way to an almost _whine_ that revealed exactly how bothered and needy he had become.

 

Alfred granted his request and thrust once, twice, until he had worked up to a steady pace that had Arthur arching his back and twisting beneath him, letting out short breaths and demands for _more_ and _harder_.

 

Alfred probably wasn’t listening to Arthur’s demands, but still he went faster and deeper. He pulled Arthur’s leg up to change his position, pinning it between his arm and side so that he could penetrate deeper. Arthur helped by pulling him as close as he could, rolling his hips in time with Alfred’s thrusts and angling himself so that his vision went white when Alfred thrust against his prostate.

 

From the way Alfred grinned, it was obvious that Arthur’s gasp had told him exactly what he had found. Alfred looked almost gleeful as he sped his thrusts, attacking that one spot but swiveling his hips to go deeper and thrust harder. Arthur tensed beneath him, his body tightening up with every thrust as pleasure built within him. Alfred took Arthur’s cock in hand and pumped it clumsily, trying to get a rhythm going but failing.

 

Not that it mattered. Alfred could feel himself nearing completion, and with another thrust Arthur seemed to collapse on the bed when he reached his orgasm. Arthur’s body loosened though he continued to clench around Alfred, breathing loudly and pressing his head back into the blankets they were on. Alfred continued thrusting and Arthur tried (futilely) to keep moving with him until Alfred came, spilling into Arthur with a groan and continuing to thrust until completely spent.

 

Alfred wiped the hand that had pumped Arthur’s cock on the bed to get the cum off, and then he pulled out slowly. Arthur stared at him through half-lidded eyes and Alfred leaned forward to press his lips to Arthur’s chest, sucking and licking halfheartedly.

 

“Please don’t tell me this is some sort of retribution,” Arthur muttered, moving his hand to run through Alfred’s hair. Alfred stopped and looked up at him, then shrugged. Arthur motioned for him to lie next to him, and sluggishly pulled the disturbed blankets up over them.

 

When Alfred was next to Arthur and looking at him, Arthur pressed his thumb against Alfred’s cheek and brushed it down to his chin. When Arthur pulled his thumb away, it was black.

 

“You have soot on your face.”

 

“Great,” Alfred mumbled. He pressed his chin against Arthur’s shoulder and yawned. “You realize we have to clean this up later? And we both have work?”

 

“Already set my cell phone.” Arthur shut his eyes and relaxed into the blankets, and Alfred yawned once more.

 

“You planned this.”

 

“Shut up.”


End file.
